L'oiseau Inconnu
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: Post-Hadès...Les chevaliers ont été ressuscités, et coulent présent des jours de paix...Sauf que Shura et Aiolia s'évitent (pour des raisons divers), et que ça commence à ennuyer les autres. Pourrons-t'ils convaincre notre lionceau que le Capricorne n'est pas responsable de la mort de son frère? Et surtout,Aioros pourra-il trouver lui aussi l'amour ?( résumé de merde, mais Yaoi! )
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour les gens !_

_Comme d'habitude, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais appartiennent à leurs propriétaire respectif: le génial , le seul et le merveilleux Masami Kurumada_

_Oui, je sais, je suis pas sérieuse, avec déjà 2 fics en pleine construction, mais là ça me démangeais … Vous comprenez ? Et puis promis, la suite des autres arrive, courage ..._

_1e Chapitre un peu Court, mais c'est le but, les gens^^ Sinon c'est pas drôle ... Plus serieusement, c'est un prologue plus qu'un chapitre._

_Que dire de plus , hormis du Yaoi ? Enjoys !XD_

**Prologue : S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas.**

Il fait Froid...Assis devant sa Maison, sur les marches blanches de pierres dures, Aiolia est recroquevillé sur le sol, la tête posée sur les genoux, comme un enfant assoupi, ses yeux clairs perdus dans l'immensité de rocs, d'où émergent les constructions des autres maisons... Il est si fatigué. Encore une nuit de cauchemars...Il en fait sans cesse , depuis la longue nuit et la guerre sainte contre l'autre cinglé d'Hadès.

Dans sa grande gentillesse, Zeus a choisis de ressuscités les chevaliers de sa fille adorée, et a expressément indiqué aux autres dieux de ne plus s'attaquer à cette dernière, sous peine de sanctions...Personnes n'a apprécié, comme le leurs a rappelé un Shion pour une fois hilare en rentrant de la réunion , sur l'Olympe: tous se sont hurlés dessus, y compris des divinités n'ayant pas forcément l'habitude , comme Déméter ou Héra.

Les traîtres d'alors ont été pardonnés, évidemment. Dokho a embrassé Shion dés que celui-ci s'est réveillé, lui arrachant d'ailleurs la moitié des cheveux au passage : 243 ans à attendre, à souffrir en solitaire , loin l'un de l'autre... Aiolia en serait mort, certainement, si lui avait du vivre aussi longtemps sans la personne aimée. Mais ces deux là , maintenant , méritent d'être heureux.

Saga et Mu ont été les plus discrets, si on veut...Le Gémeau s'est approché du Bélier comme un enfant devant un animal blessé, tremblant à l'idée de le faire fuir, et puis, d'une voix douce, s'est excusé. Encore et encore... Pour la Mort de Shion, l'exil forcé à Jamir, les coups, les larmes , la douleur et les mensonges. Et Mu , pas une fois , ne l'a interrompu, le regard indéchiffrable, des sanglots silencieux secouants doucement ses épaules. Et puis quant Saga eut terminé son discours, le Bélier l'a envoyé valser d'un coup violent en pleine face ( Milo a témoigné, le Gémeau en saignait du nez) , avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'embrasser longtemps, les yeux fermés, comme si l'autre allait à nouveau disparaître...Aiolia est heureux pour eux, même si lui-même a du mal a pardonner à ça viendra, avec le temps: il est difficile , en le voyant avec le Bélier, de le haïr plus que cela. Et puis, il n'était pas lui même , alors...

Camus et Milo, comme Chacun s'y attendait , se sont contentés d'un simple sourire un peu idiot , des étoiles dans les yeux , ainsi que d'une simple caresse douce sur une joue, un baiser déposé délicatement dans des cheveux sauvages au couleurs de l'azur. Deathmask et Aphrodite se sont un peu moqués, les traitants de crétin béats , avant de s'embrasser eux même avec entrain, oubliant le monde...

Et puis son frère est revenu.

Dés qu'il l'a vu, Aiolia n'a pas voulu y croire, refusant de bouger avant que Kanon, l'autre petit frère, ne lui tapote gentillement le bras. Aioros n'a pas fait un pas, se contentant de lui tendre les bras, hésitant, comme si son petit frère allait le rejeter... Ensuite , tous est brouillé. Il se souvient de ses larmes, des bras de son grand frère autour de sa taille et de sa voix lui répétant , encore et encore , que le cauchemars était fini et que maintenant, il était là, tandis qu'il lui effleurait les cheveux , des larmes coulants de ses yeux verts. Et puis sinon, le grand blanc...

Oui ,son frère est de retour...Et ce dernier a pardonné, à Saga comme à Kanon, en passant par Shura, le porteur d'épée.

Aiolia ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en songeant à l'autre...Non. Aioros a beau lui répéter que le Capricorne n'y est pour rien , Aiolia ne peut pas oublier . Ni les injures, ni les regards, ni les larmes. Et surtout, le sang qui lui tache les doigts, malgré d'années de tristesse pour simplement passer dessus, par simple respect pour son frère...

Alors il évite l'autre, tout simplement...Et si son frère le regarde souvent en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Shura baisse le regard et accepte, malheureux, le Lion l'ignore, attisant le feu glacé de la colère dans son âme, tout en faisant croire que tout va bien .

Mais jamais il ne s'est senti aussi seul...

* * *

-Il me déteste...Tu ne pense pas ?

Aioros redresse la tête , sursautant à cause de la surprise, tandis que Shura se glisse à ses cotés...Les deux combattants se trouvent en haut de Star Hill, sous l'œil bienveillant des étoiles et la surveillance discrète et mentale du Grand Pope...Le Sagittaire soupire, ses cheveux sombres tombants devant ses yeux, malgré le bandeau rouge qu'il affectionne toujours autant.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste. Pourquoi le ferai-t-il ?

-Je n'ait pas été franchement sympathique avec lui, pendant ton...absence prolongée. Et puis quel crétin voudrait encore adressé la parole à l'Homme qui porte sur ses mains le sang de son frère ?

-Et moi qui pensais que tu avais cessé de pleurnicher sur tes malheurs...Lia ne te déteste pas , abruti. Enfin, je crois...

-Il me regarde à chaque fois comme s'il voulait me fracasser le crane, je te ferais remarquer.

-Oh oui ! Et c'est plutôt comique... Plus sérieusement, Lia a toujours été plus difficile que moi quant il s'agissait de pardonner. A plus forte raison si ,comme tu dit, tu l'a fait souffrir... Mon frère a du se refermé sur lui même, suite à ma mort, pour ne pas être blessé. Même à moi, il a du mal à faire confiance... Et je déteste ça.

Les deux hommes restent un instant silencieux.

-Shura ? Est-ce que je peut te poser une question ? Ça risque de ne pas te plaire, et ça concerne mon frère.

-Dit toujours ?

-Est ce que tu aime mon frère ? Et par aimer, je parle de plus que de la simple amitié...

Shura reste silencieux...Et Aioros, tournant la tette, le vois pour la première fois rougir comme une tomate , ce qui a le mérite de le faire éclater de rire.

-Absolument pas ! Comment peut-tu penser un truc pareil !?

-Te fatigue pas. Tu as ma bénédiction, idiot, enfin si tu arrive à te faire aimer de la tête de bois qui me serre de frangin avant...Mais je te prévient. Qu'il souffre encore une seule fois , et ami ou non, je te fais manger Excalibur, c'est clair ? Il en a déjà assez vu comme ça...

-Aioros, je ne suis pas amoureux de ton frère...Sort-toi ça immédiatement de la tête !

- C'est cela...Apprend à mentir, si tu veux mon humble avis, mon vieux. Je file. De toute façon tu est prévenu...Je file.

* * *

Assis en tailleur, dans la position si simple du Lotus, Shion, pour une fois séparés de son atroce masque à pointe et de ses lourdes robes de cérémonies, médite, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion de ses deux chevaliers.

Vraiment, parfois la télépathie a du bon...

Soudain, deux bras solides se glissent autour de sa taille, le relevant, tandis qu'un souffle chaud lui chatouille la nuque, et qu'une odeur reconnaissable d'orange , de citron piquant et de menthe fraîche envahis l'atmosphère, des cheveux roux et soyeux lui effleurant la joue...

-C'est très vilain, dit-moi...Tu écoute aux portes, maintenant ?

Tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre Dokho, Shion pousse un léger soupir de bien-être, et puis sourit.

-Que veut-tu, j'ai appris du meilleur des maîtres...Tu n'avais pas un disciple à aller ennuyer ?

-Shiryu se débrouillera très bien sans moi . Alors, que disent-t-ils ?

-Ils parlent d'Aiolia...

-Ouch ! Sujet sensible...Pauvre Shura !

-En fait, c'est plutôt amusant : Aioros s'est mis dans la tête que Shura et son frère formeraient un joli couple... C'est mignon, le grand frère qui joue les entremetteurs.

-S'ils ne s'écharpent pas avant... Mais je suis assez d'accord. Il a l'œil , Aioros...

Shion se met à ronronner ,tels un petit chat câlin, tandis que Dokho se met à lui mordiller la nuque. 243 ans. Ils a attendu cet énergumène écervelé et frondeur pendant 243 longues années, à lentement se laisser mourir, pour revenir, le retrouver, et puis partir encore. Maintenant, plus de combats, et surtout , plus de guerres saintes stupides et trop sanglantes... Ils peuvent enfin vivre ensemble.

Juste la paix, teintée de vigilance, mais une paix méritée par tous et gagnée par chacun.

Une main douce, légèrement calleuse, le sort soudain de ses pensées, tandis que les doigts doux de Dokho remontent vers les attaches de ses vêtements, tous doucement...Des lèvres douces se posent sur les siennes , et Shion en oublie presque de respirer, tandis qu'une langue chaude et sucrée, si sure d'elle, passe la barrière de ses lèvres pour s'enrouler autour de sa compagne, dans un baiser violent, affamé, et pourtant étrangement doux...un baiser chassant les ténèbres.

Dans un bruissement léger de tissus, les deux hommes se relèvent, les vêtements de Shion tombants uns à uns sur le sol, tandis que des mains douces parcourent son corps, lui arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements, sonnant comme des sanglots...Et bientôt, les lèvres remplacent les doigts, parcourant avec langueur la peau lisse et sans défauts d'un Atlante gémissant. C'est si bon...

Shion s'écarte cependant des lèvres de l'autre, haletant.

-Il faudra quant même que je pense à une idée...Ils ne peuvent pas rester ainsi.

Dokho hoche simplement la tête, et dans un doux élan reprend ses lèvres.

* * *

-Kanon, je peut savoir ce que tu fait dans ma maison ?

L'ancien traître est paisiblement installé sur l'un des fauteuils de la maison du Sagittaire, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et une pile de bouquins visiblement « empruntés » de la bibliothèque personnelles de Camus posée sur une table basse, juste à coté.

Aioros hausse un sourcils, reflétant le mouvement des épaules de l'autre qui sourit, hilare...Kanon. A l'opposé de son frère, le si sage Saga : une véritable tempête... Par moment, il rappelle Aiolia au Sagittaire, mais celui-ci préfère penser que son petit frère n'est pas aussi sombre, ne se mettant pas volontairement de coté , par peur d'être un boulet pour son frère, entre autre...Cela ne l'empêche pas d'apprécier Kanon .Il se souvient du nombre effarant de blagues stupides qu'ils ont faites , autrefois. Avant que l'autre ne le trahisse, provoquant sa mort.

-Kanon...Répond ou tu passe ta Nuit dehors.

-Oui, bon, ça va ! Saga m'a demandé, non, supplié, de lui laisser la maison pour ce soir...C'est leurs premier rendez-vous, à lui et à la Bestiole à Corne. Je ne veux pas tous leurs gâcher, tu comprend ?

Aioros le regarde fixement, les yeux écarquillés: Oh, si Saga lui tombe sous le bras, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

-Je vais partir, si je te...

-Quoi ? Oh non , c'est bon, reste...Comme ça tu pourra m'aider.

-Euh...A faire quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ?

-Et bien à faire en sorte que mon frangin et Shura ouvrent les yeux et se rendent compte des sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre...Rassure-moi, je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte ?

-Le Chaton avec Monsieur « Je fait tout mieux que tout le Monde » ? J'ai des images qui me viennent , à faire pâlir Milo en personnes.Déesse, par pitié, sortez -moi ça du cerveau !Pouah!

Aioros éclate de rire , lui balançant un polochon en plein visage, tandis que le Gémeau prend un air angélique...La nuit promet d'être longue.

_Voilou ! Alors, verdict ? Nan , je vous rassure : Je vais pas les torturer trop longtemps^^ Vous l'aurez compris, Yaoi , et puis je réfléchis encore pour savoir avec qui je vais caser Aioros^^ (m'en voulez pas si c'est un couple bizarre^^)_

_Du coups, vu qu'on le voie pas souvent, notre gentil frérot, je lui est un peu bricolé une personnalité: c'est comme ça que je le voie, moi , le vaillant protecteur d'Athéna...Dans cet histoire, je précise, il a environ le même age que Saga et Kanon ( je déteste quant il a 14 ans...)_

_Ce sera beaucoup plus court et moins noir que « Aimer et oublier » And Co^^ Genre quelques chapitres pour m'amuser un coup...Je sais, je sais, je brûlerai en enfer, blah blah blah..._

_Du coups, dites-moi si ça vaut le coups que je continue^^A vos claviers, Messieurs Dames!( Et Big Bisouilles Générales!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oui, je sais, j'ai un retard monstrueux sur la plupart de mes fics...Vous m'en voulez beaucoup « Yeux de chibi larmoyants » ?_

_En tout cas, voici la suite ( comme j'avais dit XD ) donc en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ._

_** Leia26** : Super contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que la suite sera pareille, hein^^ Aller, big bisouilles, ma belle._

_** Guest** : XD merci, j'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter ^^ Aller bisouilles_

_** Briztoile** : Salut^^ En espérant que la manière doit ça évolue va te plaire, bisouilles et enjoys^^_

**Chapitre 1 : Petits frères**

-Comment ça « une mission » ? Et pourquoi , au nom de la Déesse, avec LUI !?

Shion soupire à nouveau , silencieux, tandis que , face à lui, Aiolia trépigne sur place , de plus en plus en colère...Un peu en retrait, Shura se tient tète baissée, le regard indéchiffrable. Lui se tait. Shion sent cependant que la situation lui déplaît franchement à lui aussi, à en juger par le grondement presque perceptible de son cosmos doré...

_« Merci Dokho et ses idées tordus ! Mais franchement, pourquoi j'ai accepté un plan pareil , déjà ? »_

_-_Je ne veut pas y aller, c'est hors de question !Trouvez un autre pigeon pour se salir les mains à votre place !

-Tu ne sais même pas ce dont il s'agit...

-Et alors ? Et puis pourquoi moi, et pas Saga, ou un autre ? Je ne sais pas , quelqu'un qui peut voir ce type sans avoir envie de gerber ?

L'insulte fait mal. Shura tressaille involontairement, palissant et faisant un pas en arrière, tandis que le regard de Shion se durcit.

-Ça suffit. Vous avez l'ordre , Shura et toi, de vous rendre tout les deux sur l'île de la Reine Morte et d'enquêter sur les corps de chevaliers qui y ont été trouvés il y a quelques semaines. Cette décision est irrévocable et j'attends un meilleur comportement de ta part envers ton camarade, chevalier du lion. Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui tu conduit comme le dernier des bouseux, et non Shura. Et ce type de conduite est indigne d'un chevalier d'or.

Aiolia a tressaillis à chacun des mots du Pope, et Shura ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer son regard éteint, presque semblable à celui de Camus. Il faudra en toucher deux mots à Aioros...

-Ait-je été assez clair, Chevalier du Lion ?

-Oui mon seigneur …

-Tant mieux ! Vous partez demain matin.

Aiolia serre les dents mais ne répond pas, sortant à grand pas et claquant la lourde porte de bois derrière lui. Et Shion soupire, tandis que Shura se tait. Il attend...Les pas du Lion, dehors, s'éloignent , claquant contre la pierre.

-Je te demande pardon. Je pense que mon petit discours as empiré les choses , entre vous. Mais comprend que le comportement d'Aiolia...

-Ce n'est rien. Ça lui passera, enfin j 'espère.

Shion laisse échapper un petit rire dévisageant l'autre avec un sourire entendu, tandis que le Capricorne rougit légèrement sous l'examen attentif.

-Tu l'aime donc tant que ça ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi...

-Arrête de dire des bêtises : je vous ait entendu , toi et Aioros, hier au Soir...

-Qui d'autres ?

-Dokho. Il ne dira rien au petit chaton, ne t'inquiète pas... Quant au reste, mieux vaut qu'ils restent dans l'ignorance...

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Ne dit rien, alors...Mais Shura ? Si je vous envoie en mission, c'est pour que vous cessiez ces idioties. S'il y a une personne à qui il doit en vouloir, ce n'est pas toi. Toi, tu t 'est contenté de faire ton devoir et d'obéir. S'il a su pardonner à Saga, il saura te pardonner à toi aussi .

-Je comprend. Merci...

-De rien. Et bonne journée à toi.

* * *

-Une mission , sérieusement ? Shion joue les entremetteuses, maintenant ? Et ça va être quoi, le prochain coup ? Aldébaran et Angelo en tutus roses ? Déesse !

-Tait-toi Kanon. Sinon je doute que mon frangin se retienne de te tuer, quant il arrivera...Si possible très lentement.

-Avec joie. Je vais vous laissez, d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis. Si tu vois ton frère, dit-lui de venir me voir, j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

-C'est inutile.

-Kanon... Cela doit cesser, et vite. Je croyais que vous étiez réconciliés.

-Mais c'est le cas ! On s'entend bien, je te le jure...

-Et c'est pour cela que tu te fait chasser de la troisième maison à chaque fois que Saga souhaite passer la soirée avec Mu ? Ou qu'il se défoule bien gentillement sur toi à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion, à l'entraînement ?

Kanon ne répond pas...Que pourrait-il dire, de toute façon ? Il n'a jamais rien répondu quant , autrefois, son frère l'ignorait royalement au profil du Bélier, ou quant , un jour terrible, il s'est retrouvé enfermé au Cap Sounion. Le Gémeau frémis en se remémorant l'eau salée dans sa gorge, ses poumons, partout... Il en fait encore des cauchemars, la nuit, quant il la passe loin du cosmos familier de son frère. Mais ça, Saga ne le sait pas. Et il ne le saura pas, Kanon se l'ai juré.

-Grand frère ! Oh pardon, je vous dérange ? Bonjour Kanon, ça va ?

-Ça ira. Je vais vous laissez, Saga doit m'attendre...

Aioros laisse échapper un petit ricanement, incrédule, tandis que Kanon sort le plus vite possible de la maison du Sagittaire, l'ai passablement secoué.

-J'interrompe quelque chose ?

-Pardon ? Oh, non, pas du tout ! Kanon est juste passé dormir, la nuit dernière...Saga va m'entendre, d'ailleurs. Et toi ?

-Le Pope m'envoie en mission sur l'île de la Reine Morte...Et je vais le tuer, parce qu'il m'a collé Shura aux basques.

-Mauvaise idée, si tu veut mon avis...Ça n'a pas vraiment réussi à Saga, si tu te souvient bien . D'accord, je me la ferme, cesse de me regarde comme si tu allais m'arracher la langue, s'il te plaît. Et je t'en pris, continue.

-Il nous a dit qu'il l'avait confié à un autre chevalier, cette fichue mission, mais que cet imbécile l'avait refusé pour motifs personnels et nous avait tous les deux recommandés . Quel pourriture !

-Frangin ?

-Oui, quoi encore ? Pourquoi tu me fait ce regard bizarre ?

-Juste pour te dire, avant de traiter quelqu'un de pourriture, assure toi qu'il ne se trouve pas juste devant toi, ça pourrait servir...On sait jamais, cette personne pourrait être susceptible...Après, ce n'est qu'un conseil comme ça, et puis cette histoire de mission, c'est pas si mal. Depuis le temps que Shura et toi, vous vous tournez autour

- Grand frère !

-J'avoue quant même que son air de chien battu est plutôt distrayant à voir, demande à Milo !

Aiolia se jette sur lui, et Aioros l'évite en riant , ravi , avant de le forcer à s'asseoir. Son cher petit frère...Il ne l'a pas vu grandir , et pourtant, il sait mieux que personne ce qu'il faut dire pour l'énerver, le faire rire, ou même sourire. Oui, son frère a bien grandit, c'est sur...Alors il espère que Shura saura le rendre heureux, ce petit frère aux allures de lutin espiègle. Parce que de toute façon, sinon, le Capricorne est mort. Après tout, Aioros est un grand frère responsable, non?

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Oh, croit-moi, si, c'est très amusant...Sérieusement, il est temps que toi et l'autre cornu mettiez vos différents à plat. Profite-en ! Et puis, ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu pourra te faire payer des vacances gratuite par l'autre vieux radin, non ?

-Des vacances ? Tu appelle ça des vacances ? Coincé au milieu d'une île déserte avec l'autre tordu?

Et Aioros sourit de plus belle devant l'air complètement terrifié de son cher petit frère, avant d 'hausser les épaules.

-Bah oui, que veut-tu ? Shion a souvent des idées tordus...

* * *

-Kanon ?

-Oh, bonjour, Mu, je ne t'avais pas vu...Tout va bien ?

Le Gémeau est assis, seul, sur les marches de pierres taillées par les Hommes et la pluie, d'une des nombreuses arènes du Sanctuaire. Et Mu, attentif, ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner en remarquant son étrange pâleur. Lorsqu'il en a parler à Saga, la première fois, celui-ci s'est contenté d'un regard rempli de tristesse, avant de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Et les jours d'après, Kanon n'est plus resté à la troisième maison lorsque Mu et Saga s'y donnait rendez-vous. Saga, encore une fois, lui as dit de que tout allait bien , et de ne surtout pas s'en faire...Tu parle.

Pour lui, la nuit dernière a été une fois de trop. Pourquoi Saga ne voit-il rien ? Kanon semble manquer de sommeil et de nourriture à chaque instant, et son jumeau ne fait absolument rien. Pire, Saga continue de s'entraîner avec lui comme si tout allait bien, durcissant les coups dans l 'espoir de faire réagir un frère qui, de plus en plus, paraît sur le point de s'évanouir à chacun de des pas qu'il fait. Kanon semble mourant, presque...Et Saga reste aveugle.

Mais comment aborder ceci avec le gémeau cadet ? Même maintenant, celui-ci semble craintif, presque en attente de coups que le Bélier n'envisagerait même pas de lui porter. Il l'estime trop pour cela...Mais comment faire pour qu'il comprenne ?

-Pourquoi tu n'est pas resté, hier ?

-Hein ? Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je suis parti dormir chez Aioros, alors tu vois, il n'y avait absolument aucun soucis .

-Je m'en veut pourtant. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que tu cherche à nous éviter, moi et ton frère. Et aussi qu'on te force à t'enfuir. C'est le cas ? Attention, Kanon,je le saurais, si tu me ment.

-Je vais bien.

-Bien sur ! Je te crois, c'est totalement logique. Je suis guérisseur, crétin, je sais reconnaître quant une personne est en mauvaise santé ! Alors Kanon, pour la dernière fois, que se passe-t-il ? C'est moi ? Un autre Chevalier ? Ton frère, peut-être ?

Kanon a tressailli à chaque mots, semblant se ratatiner de plus en plus. Mu ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, quant la voix de Saga se fait entendre derrière eux.

-Tout va bien ? Le grand Pope convoque tout le monde pour une réunion éclair. Apparemment, il a quelque chose à nous dire. Ça veut dire toi aussi, Kanon...

-On en a pas fini , Kanon. Ne t'en fait pas, Amour, on te suis.

* * *

-Tout le monde est là ? Bien ! On va pouvoir commencer.

Pour une fois, Mu ignore son ancien maître , qui continue cependant à parler paisiblement, tandis que les différents chevaliers font mine d'être attentif. Lui, il regarde Kanon, en retrait, à coté de Saga, celui-ci occupé à parler avec Deathmask. Le Gémeau cadet tremble comme une feuille, des gouttes de transpiration sur sa peau pâlie par la fatigue. Étrange...Il ne fait pourtant pas froid, par ici. Shion doit d'ailleurs avoir des gènes de chat, il faudra lui dire de baisser le chauffage.

Un autre regard pèse sur Kanon et Saga, et Mu a la surprise, en effet, de voir Aioros, assis à coté de son frère , fusiller littéralement l'aîné des Gémeaux du regard.

Shura et Aiolia, quant à eux, évitent soigneusement de se regarder...C'est presque comique, d'ailleurs .Les autres ne remarquent rien, trop occupé par leurs discussions respectives, ou leurs non-discussions, dans le cas de Shaka qui flotte paisiblement, un bon mètre au dessus du sol, et ceci malgré le regard glacé de Shion, qui commence par annoncer le départ en mission de Shura et Aiolia, tout les deux verts , l'un de colère mal contenue, l'autre d'appréhension.

A ce moment là, Kanon cesse de frissonner, et commence à trembler violemment, comme si soudainement, la grande salle de réunion était devenue une immense banquise sans chaleur. A coté de lui, Saga, surpris, se retourne vers lui , un sourcil haussé...Qui devient très rapidement une grimace inquiète.

-Kanon ?

Le gémeau aîné tend la main vers son petit frère, qui le repousse sans ménagement. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et injectés de sang, remplis de peur...Les discussions ont cessées, et tous, maintenant, regardent avec inquiétude la scène de déchirement familial qui se joue devant eux.

-Kanon ? Tout va bien ?

-Je...Oui. Ne me touche pas. S'il te plaît , Saga, laisse-moi.

- Kanon...

-Il est brûlant de fièvre. Kanon, répond-moi franchement : est-ce que tu va bien ?

Mu jette un regard stupéfait à Shion, qui vient de retirer son masque de Pope et qui à présent, vient de poser une main fraîche sur le front du jumeau cadet, qui semble de plus en plus paniqué...Se dégageant violemment, Kanon fait mine de s'avancer vers la porte...Avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Saga se précipite pour le soutenir.

-Kanon !

-Ne me touche pas, Saga ! Je...Je...Non !

Et puis Kanon s'effondre dans les bras d'Aioros, le Sagittaire à peine assez rapide pour éviter à la tête du cadet de heurter le sol .

-Par la Déesse, mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Aioros ,quant à lui, ignore les nombreux regards fixés sur lui...Tout doucement, il berce Kanon contre son cœur, la tête inerte du Gémeau posée contre sa poitrine. On dirais un petit enfant...Un petit enfant faible et malade.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui est donc arrivé, à ce fier combattant ?

_^^ Non, on ne brûle pas l'auteure, je sais que ce chapitre est court. Et non, pas d'Atè ( pour ceux qui lisent aussi Aimer et oublier^^), juste un Saga un peu crétin et un Kanon dépressif^^...Les autres couples seront exploités par la suite, c'est promis^^_

_Si vous avez aimé , n'hésitez pas à me poster une jolie review, et même discours si vous n'avez pas aimé XD A la prochaine, les gens^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !Me revoilà après ma semaine de partiels ( qui se sont bien passés XD) et une pause syndicale qui m'a permis de vous écrire la suite^^ Bon, par contre, je sais pas si c'est Pandore qui m'a jeté un sort ou si je suis possédée, mais ce chapitre, d'après mes malheureux testeurs, franchement noir. Perso, je trouve pas, mais vu que je suis « une sadique avec un esprit tordu »^^ ( selon ma meilleure amie XD) , j'attends votre opinion pour me faire une idée... Du coups, je pense qu'ils sont tous un peu OOC, mais bon...Bref !

Merci pour vos reviews, les gens, je vous aime '' crie dans la rue en terrorisant quelques passants ''

**Shion Aries : **Merci grand Pope ''rougit légèrement'' ( XD). Bon bah du coup, la voilà ta suite^^

**Ginie27 : **Effectivement, les relations familiales compliquées sont un sujet qui me passionne ( surtout quant on vois la mienne, de famille ! XD), et sur ce point, Saint Seiya est une vraie mine d'ors ( jeu de mot involontaire, en plus XD) Désolée pour le retard, du coup voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ^^ Et puis merci beaucoup, aussi !

**Lorientad **: Tient, une tête connue XD ! Gloups, merci de l'image mentale que tu vient de me mettre en tête... Moi, c'est pas de javel donc j'ai besoin, mais d'acide super concentré pour me sortir ça de ma grande caboche ! Pooouuuaaah ! T'inquiète pour Kanon^^ . J'allais dire « tu me connais » , mais je pense pas que cela te rassure ^^...Aller, à plus et gros bisous, ma belle^^

**Aya31 :** Salut^^ Et bien je suis ravie que ma fics t'ait plus, en tout cas le précédent chapitre! XD. Ah, Kanon...Vous verrez bien XD Mais promis, ça se finira pas ( trop ^^) mal. Bisouilles et enjoys, oki ?

**Chapitre 2 : Les tourments du clair-obscur**

De ses vies, la précédente et celle que les Dieux leurs avaient à tous accordés comme récompense de leurs bravoure, Aiolia n'a jamais vu un lieu aussi sec et peu accueillant que l'île de la Reine Morte...Shura et lui sont sur cette espèce de caillou séché depuis trois jours, maintenant, et le Lion n'en peu déjà plus de son camarade, qui fait preuve d'une maladresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas d'ordinaire...On dirais presque qu'il est gêné. Ou effrayé, qui sais ?

Aiolia, ici, a du mal à dormir, en sachant que le meurtrier de son frère se trouve juste à ces cotés...Les rapports transmis par Shion, de même que la simple prudence leurs impose de ne pas se séparer, même pour dormir. Alors,les nuits d'Aiolia sont hantées par des images du passé, comme la mort de son frère, qui revient sans cesse dans son esprit, ainsi que d'autres événements qu'il préférerait oublier. Et le lion ne compte plus les nuitées passées à regarder l'autre dormir, en sachant que ce sont ces mains, ce bras qui , à présent, enserre un simple oreiller de toile, qui a ôté la vie à la seule personne qui lui restait au monde, même si cette personne lui a signifié sa décision de pardonner.

Aioros lui a demandé pourquoi, juste avant leurs départ. Pourquoi Aiolia ne parvient-il pas à pardonner au Capricorne ? Lui-même ne le sait pas. Comme il est incapable de dire les raisons qui l'ont poussés à pardonner à Saga, Shaka, ou même Kanon.

Kanon...A en juger par le coquard que Saga portait la veille de leurs départ, et le sourire satisfait d' Aioros, ces deux-là se sont expliqués plutôt violemment au sujet du Jumeau cadet. Aiolia , même si il n'a jamais réellement connu, et encore moins apprécié Kanon, ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, malgré les dires de Shion et de Mu...

Après l'avoir ausculté, en effet , les deux Béliers ont conclus à une importante fatigue émotionnelle, doublée d'un manque flagrant de nourriture et d'une bonne vieille angine attrapée par l'opération du saint esprit, à première vue. Rien de grave... En clair, simplement Kanon qui tente de se couper du monde, comme il l'a, d'après le Pope, toujours fait. Kanon ne compte que sur Kanon. Et Saga y est probablement pour quelques chose, à en voir le regard courroucé de son frère quant Shion l'a prit à part, peu après la scène de l'autre fois, le regard grave, si éloigné du compagnon joyeux du chevalier de la Balance...

Aiolia sourit, caché dans l'ombre de la nuit...Le Sagittaire semble beaucoup tenir au cadet des Gémeaux, malgré les actes commis par celui-ci. Kanon est entre de bonnes mains, c'est certain...Et connaissant son frère, il s'attend presque tout les jours à un appel de Shion leurs annonçant la mort de l'aîné des Gémeaux, ce qui reste un peu inquiétant, d'ailleurs. Mais au moins, Kanon ne risque rien, et Saga ne s'approchera pas à moins d'un mètre de lui, ou un autre périmètre encore plus large, connaissant son frère...

Aiolia n'est absolument pas jaloux, non. Il est simplement inquiet pour le gémeau cadet, et il sent bien que ce dont ce dernier souffre est bien plus grave que ce que Shion et Mu veulent laisser croire. Déprime ? Quelque chose de pire ? Le Lion soupire, priant intérieurement les Dieux pour que tout se passe bien, en leurs absence, au Sanctuaire.

A coté de lui, il peut entendre le tissu rêche du drap bruisser lentement, et puis la voix de Shura, parfaitement éveillé, résonne dans le silence nocturne.

-Tu devrait dormir. Il est tard et nous avons du travail, demain.

Aiolia ne se donne même pas la peine de répondre par une phrase complète, préférant un grognement à peine perceptible. Il peut entendre l'autre rire doucement...Imbécile.

Le Lion d'Or ferme les yeux, tentant de compter les moutons ,où une autre technique idiote pour tenter de glisser vers le sommeil...Rien à faire. Des images, des pensées sans fin tournent dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les étouffer. Aiolia soupire...Il est bon pour une nuit blanche, ce soir.

L'air froid lui fouette soudain la hanche, tandis que ses couvertures s'écartent, soulevées par une main couverte de cals de chevalier. Sans un mot, le Capricorne l'attire contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille, pour le coller contre sa poitrine.

Surpris, Aiolia ne se dégage pas, respirant l'odeur de la peau de l'autre à plein poumons. C'est une odeur apaisante, un mélange de cuir , de sueur , et bizarrement, de menthe fraîche... Il est bien, là.

Une main se glisse doucement dans ses cheveux, le lion ne protestant pas, tandis que de longs doigts pâles caressent gentillement les boucles dorées du plus jeune. Aiolia se sert un peu plus contre Shura...

Demain, il s'énervera, probablement, contre le Capricorne qui à présent, dort à ses cotés. Mais ce sera demain . Pour l'instant, il veut juste dormir, et profiter de la douce chaleur offerte par son aîné, sans avoir à se soucier de rien. Oui, Aiolia, maintenant, ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est de dormir, d'un sommeil sans cauchemars, bercé par la chaleur et la tendresse de cet autre à qui pourtant il ne peut pas pardonner .

Alors il se tait...Et se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte de Shura, ronronnant comme un chat assoupi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. On dirait un enfant.

Shura sourit aux étoiles, invisibles à cause du toit de la petite maisonnette laissée à l'abandon dans laquelle ils se sont réfugiés. Ils sont seuls , aux alentours. Juste eux, cette maison, quelques bestioles divers, le silence et le vent. Rien que la paix...Après tout ces combats, rien qu'un peu de sérénité, du calme plat avant une tempête qui, il l'espère, n'arrivera jamais.

-Je t'aime.

A ces quelques mots, murmurés avec douceur, mais certitude, ne répond que le bruit du vent, soufflant au milieu des rochers, et la respiration apaisée d'un chaton endormi.

* * *

-Tu devrait manger quelque chose.

-Je vous remercie, mais je n'ait pas faim.

Derrière lui, Kanon peut entendre Shion soupirer, tandis que le Pope se laisse glisser sur l'une des larges pierres brisées qui jonchent l'herbe verte jaunie par le Soleil, un peu en contrebas des arènes. Lorsque les chevaliers étaient petits, Shion pouvait être certain de trouver Kanon dans cet endroit, à chaque fois que ce turbulent bambin faisait des siennes. Cet endroit, c'est son refuge. Sa maison rien qu' à lui.

Le Gémeau cadet semble s'être un peu remplumé, depuis les trois jours passés chez Aioros, suite au départ de Shura et Aiolia. Et l'ancien Bélier ne peut que sourire en songeant à leurs têtes respectives lorsque les deux chevaliers vont se rendre compte qu'il n'y a aucun danger sur l'île de la Reine Morte. Que du vent et des cailloux... Rien de bien méchant, en quelque sorte. Mais pour l'instant, il doit s'occuper d'un cas un peu plus grave : le cas « Gémeaux »...

-Mange quant même un morceau, s'il te plaît. C'est Camus qui l'a préparé, pour toi. Et puis Milo m'a fait jurer de te faire avaler la totalité de ce plat de force, si il le fallait.

-Vous venez de me demander de manger un morceau, pas de finir le plat, que je sache.

-Je suis plus permissif que ton ami à pinces, mon petit. Ça doit être le fait de vous servir de nounou alors que physiquement parlant vous êtes plus âgés que moi qui doit m'adoucir.

Un rire léger, presque imperceptible, lui répond. Récupérant le plat, Kanon s'assoit à coté de Shion, saisissant les couverts que celui-ci lui tend avec un sourire.

-C'est vraiment Camus qui a cuisiné ça ?

-Va savoir...

Un nouveau petit rire. Kanon avale une première bouchée, puis une seconde. Et aucun des deux chevaliers ne parlent, préférant le silence...

- Kanon ?

-Mhm ?

-J'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qui t'arrive avec Saga

L'assiette tombe sur le sol, se brisant violemment tandis que le cadet se redresse, le regard sombre.

-J'ai rien à expliquer.

-Je crois que si. Tu ne mange presque plus, tu panique pour un rien, et à plus forte raison quant tu voit ton frère, et puis il y a ces marques de coups de partout sur ton corps, qui, corrige-moi si je me trompe, ne datent absolument pas de l'entraînement. Alors pour la dernière fois, Kanon, que t'arrive-t'il ? Et ne me dit pas que tout vas bien où je te jure que je t'enferme dans une des cellules du Palais !

Shion a crié, alors qu'il ne s'emporte jamais. Et Kanon observe avec surprise les yeux pourpres du Pope qui flamboient d'inquiétude et de colère. Tout un maelström de fureur à peine controllée, non pas dirigé sur le plus jeune, mais sur le responsable de sa douleur. C'est la première fois ,alors que Shion l'a vu grandir, que celui-ci prend sa défense, et c'est étrange. Il n'a pas l' habitude...Un Shion en colère, presque aussi glacial que Camus ou méprisant au possible, il sait gérer, mais uniquement lorsque toute cette rancœur est dirigée sur lui. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ce coté « père de famille » de l'ancien Bélier, celui réservé aux autres Ors et à son frère... Ça lui fait étrangement chaud au cœur, mais en même temps, Kanon est mort de peur.

Parce que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui. Lui, il a l'habitude de rester dans l'Ombre, de n'être qu'une simple copie, une moitié d'homme. Et c'est le dégoût que cette condition lui inspire qui l'a poussé à manipuler Poséidon...Pour se prouver qu'il en était capable, et non dans un quelconque délire de mégalomane au rabais. Ça, mais aussi d'autres choses. Des choses dont il ne parlera pas, dont il ne veut pas parler, parce qu'il n'est pas prêt, et qu'il ne tient pas , encore une fois, à être rejeté.

Mais voilà que Shion, et avec lui Aioros et tout les autres , tente de s'engouffrer à pieds joints dans les barrières qu'il a crée autour de lui, pour se protéger d'un trop- plein de souffrance . Comme un père, des frères, et peut-être quelque chose de plus, quant il songe au Sagittaire, et au sourire qu'il peut lire dans ses yeux, parfois, ou au coquard qu'il a fait à Saga, après lui avoir demandé d'éclaircir son rôle dans la dégénérescence de Kanon. Oh, comme il regrette tout ce mal qu'il lui a fait, qu'il leurs a fait à tous...

Mais il ne peut pas parler, pas encore. Pas maintenant . Pas quant Saga... Non. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il n'a aucune importance...Il n'en a jamais eu.

Le cadet adresse alors un regard d'excuse à Shion, assis sur la pierre et silencieux.

-Je n'ait rien à expliquer. Bonne soirée...

Et puis il s'en va, les épaules voûtées par une douleur que Shion aimerait soulager, si proche et pourtant loin, trop loin peut-être.

Et peut-être Aioros saura-t'il comment faire pour le guérir...

* * *

Assis dans sa Maison, les mains tranquillement posées sur les cuisses, Shaka refait lentement surface, adressant un salut silencieux à Bouddha, un simple au-revoir à l'être céleste qui hante ses nuits et ses jours, tels un père attentif à son enfant.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, il n'est pas seul, dans la Maison de la Vierge, non...Et le Chevalier fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant la présence. Kanon. Le Cadet des Gémeaux l'observe en silence, adossé à l'une des larges colonnes de pierres de la Maison.

Shaka ne l'a jamais apprécié, ce traître. Pour lui, Kanon est responsable de tout les malheurs qui se sont enchaînés sur le Sanctuaire, ces dernières années. De la mort de Shion à Hadès, celui-ci compris. Oui, il sait que sur ce dernier point, il est injuste, certainement. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher, pour une obscure raison, de croire en la responsabilité de Kanon dans toutes leurs souffrances respectives...La force de l'habitude, sans doute.

Shaka déteste Kanon, c'est une certitude. Cependant, il ne veut pas sa mort, et l'épisode du Palais , il y a trois jours, l'a laissé perplexe. Alors oui, il ne peut pas sentir le Gémeau, et oui, son état ne l'intéresse absolument pas. Mais il ne lui demandera pas de partir. Parce que la Déesse a pardonnée. Parce qu' Aioros et Aiolia, à la mention duquel Shaka ne peut empêcher une bouffée de tendresse, ont pardonnés. Parce que Milo l'a accepté. Et parce que lui même peut sentir que Kanon a changé.

L'intéressé a un mouvement soudain de recul, comme s'il voulait partir. Kanon a peur. Shaka peut clairement le lire dans son cosmos, chose assez peu commune, puisque le cadet de la troisième maison est l'une des personnes les plus secrètes qu'il connaisse. Quelque chose le chamboule complètement, lui faisant perdre son calme, mais quoi ?

- Que vient tu faire ici, Kanon des Gémeaux ?

C'est un peu brusque, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il était connu pour ses bonnes manières...

Chose oh combien étonnante, le Jumeau de Saga pâlit brusquement, comme si Shaka l'avait giflé. Et la Vierge ouvre soudain les yeux, stupéfait, pour voir celui-ci se mettre à trembler comme une feuille ballottée par le vent, les traits tirés par la fatigue et une lueur de peur abjecte dans le regard.

Peur ? Kanon n'a jamais peur ! Pas de lui, en tout cas.

-Kanon ?

-Je te dérange...Je suis...Je suis désolé...

-Kanon ?!

-Je vais partir, d'accord?Je suis désolé...

Et Kanon tourne les talons à toute vitesse, avant de s'arrêter net : une main fine, à la peau légèrement brunie par le Soleil, lui a agrippé le poignet, l'immobilisant sur le champs d'une simple poussée de cosmos.

-Assied-toi.

-Shaka ? Je...

-Ce n'est pas une question. Tu tremble plus que Milo lorsqu'il se paye un rhume et Aioros aura ma tête s'il te voit sortir de chez moi avec ton air de mort-vivant actuel. Conclusion, tu reste ici jusqu'à ce que ça passe, c'est compris ?

Le cadet semble hésiter, puis se laisse tomber sur le marbre froid avec un léger soupir résigné, sous le regard attentif de la Vierge.C'est certain, l'autre est épuisé, et beaucoup plus que ce que Shion ou Mu ont souhaités laisser croire... Les deux combattants restent un instant silencieux, tandis que Shaka se redresse, allant récupérer deux tasses, qu'il remplie d'un étrange liquide brun-doré brûlant, avant d'en tendre une à Kanon, pour venir s'asseoir en tailleur face à lui.

- C'est...

- Du thé à la menthe, en provenance direct du Maroc. Milo m'en a rapporté, et j'aime bien m'en faire, de temps à autre. Ça te fera du bien, donc bois.

Kanon hésite, trempant finalement ses lèvres dans l'étrange liquide, pour avaler une minuscule gorgée. Ce n'est pas désagréable ...Le thé est très sucré, à la limite de l'amertume, et franchement trop chaud. L'odeur qui s'en dégage agresse ses narines, le faisant renifler. Mais en même temps, la chaleur chasse une migraine qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir, lui éclaircissant le regard, tandis que la saveur de la menthe se pose sur la langue, se collant à son palais et éliminant l'amertume trop longtemps fixée au creux de sa gorge.

Étonnamment, avec ce thé, Kanon se sent redevenir presque humain, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis leurs résurrection, au moins .Ses tremblements s'espacent, et son regard s'apaise. Shaka pousse un discret soupir de soulagement. Il est rassuré...

- Alors, ce thé ?

-Je vais mieux, je crois.

- Bien, dans ce cas, tu peut partir. Mais avant, j'ai deux questions.

- Encore des questions ? J'ai déjà répondu à Shion, merci...

Le Gémeau rougit brusquement devant le sourcil haussé de Shaka.

-Je suis...désolé.

-Tu dit ça tellement souvent que ça commence à perdre son sens, Kanon...Dit-moi, qui d'autres que moi a remarqué que tu vient de faire une crise de panique ?

-Je...Personne . Je ne savais pas trop où aller, et...

-Et tu ne voulait pas inquiéter Aioros ou Milo plus que nécessaire, ce que je peut parfaitement comprendre. J'ai une autre question, maintenant.

- Tu ne m'interroge pas sur ce qui m'a fait paniquer ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. C'est ton problème, certainement pas le mien. Mais pourquoi venir ici ? Tu sais que je ne t'apprécie absolument pas, et personnellement je pense je t'effraye .

-Je ...Shaka, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose . J'aimerais que tu m'apprenne à méditer. J'ai...Quelques problèmes pour dormir, ces temps-ci.

Devant l'air sidéré de Shaka, Kanon rougit, puis se lève...Il n'aurais jamais du venir ici, c'est certain. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un crétin ridicule, et tous ici en ont conscience. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il demande de l'aide, le Gémeau, et ce sera probablement la dernière.

Il est presque arrivé vers la sortie quant la voix de Shaka s'élève derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

-Je serais content de t'apprendre comment méditer, si tu le souhaite, Kanon des Gémeaux.

* * *

-Fait trop chaud...

Camus relève juste à temps le nez de son livre pour vois Milo claquer la porte, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, sa tête glissant sur les genoux du Verseau avec un gémissement sonore. Celui-ci ne peut s'empécher de sourire.

-Re-bonjour à toi aussi. Tout va bien ?

-Fait trop chaud...

Camus ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire...Son Milo. Aussi excité qu'un pile électrique ou qu'un chien fou, et l'instant d'après, complètement vide de toute énergie, avec un air de gamin assez...désarmant, il faut bien l'avouer.

C'est bon de sentir sa chaleur. Camus a cru, à leurs réveil, l'avoir perdu. Ils sont restés longtemps à se regarder, si longtemps que le Verseau a pensé, pendant cette courte période, l'avoir perdu. Et puis il y a eu ce mouvement, de la part de l'autre. Un simple effleurement, déposé au coin de sa joue avec hésitation, une paire d'yeux clairs le contemplant comme s'il était Dieu sur Terre. Camus n'a pas pu résister D'abord un baiser dans les boucles sauvages, puis sur les lèvres, avant d'oublier le monde. Et toujours son odeur, l'odeur de Milo, qu'il ne saurait pas décrire mais qui, à elle-seule, porte toute les merveilles de l'Univers. Juste son odeur, et la douceur de sa peau.

-Tu fait quoi ?

-Je lit.

Les doigts froids du Chevalier de Glace se sont glissés dans les cheveux sombres, effleurant les boucles, s'écartant de temps à autre pour tourner les pages du livre, Milo blottit tout contre lui.

-Camus ?

-Oui ?

-Tu lit quoi ?

-Des poèmes.

-Tu m'en lit un ?

« Tandis que la pluie tombe et ruisselle, seul, au milieu de la brume, je te regarde.

Je te regarde, mais tu ne me vois pas. Moi je suis seul et je pense à toi, à moi, à nous.

Je te regarde et j'ai mal. Est-il possible d'aimer l'épine qui vous déchire le cœur ?

Je te regarde, à travers la brume. Et la pluie, qui ruisselle sur les toits gouttes d'eaux froides sur les feuilles, se fait le reflet des larmes qui coulent sur mon visage. »*

* * *

- Par la Déesse, je jure que je vais lui arracher la tête, à cette bestiole cornue de malheur !

Aiolia et Shura se tiennent tout deux près de la cabane de pierres grises, le second silencieux, occupés à écouter les vagissements furieux du second. Ils viennent de faire le tour de l'Île...Et il n'y a rien. Aucune trace d'un sois-disant repaire de chevaliers noirs, chose que Shion leurs avait pourtant certifié, juste avant de partir. Rien. Juste eux, quelques bestioles sauvages, et cette vieille cabane qui aurait bien besoin d'être un peu retapée, si, comme le grand Pope l'a ordonné, ils sont supposés rester encore une semaine ici...Alors le Lion a raison d'être fâché. Qui ne le serait pas, si quelqu'un avait comploté pour l'enfermer avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus au Monde ? La même personne qui lui a enlevé son grand frère, son gardien, pour ensuite le laisser exposer aux pires horreurs que le genre humain puisse , un jour, inventer ? Une dizaine de jour avec un lâche, un traître, et un assassin...De quoi mettre en colère n'importe qui.

Shura contemple le ciel, qui lentement s'assombrit, tandis que la Nuit étend ses voiles sombres sur l'Univers, dévoilant la Lune et les étoiles. Et Aiolia qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter de hurler...Cela suffit.

- Aiolia, il fait presque nuit. On refera un tour de l'Île demain, d'accord ? Je suis certain que Shion ne nous aurait pas envoyer ici pour rien.

-N'importe quoi, et puis de toute façon c'est de ta faute !

Shura hausse un sourcil, surpris, et légèrement en colère. Aiolia le regarde à présent avec des yeux furibonds, comme si le Lion se retenait de le frapper. C'est étrange...Le Lion est un minimum poli, d'ordinaire...

-Ma faute ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu est là! Avec n'importe qui d'autres, cette « mission » aurait été supportable ! Avec toi, c'est l'Enfer !

-Ah oui ? J'ai plutôt l'impression de bien me comporter, si on compare avec ta manie de me couvrir d'insultes à chaque actions que je fait.

Trop, c'est trop. Shura ne peut pas se taire éternellement, et le regard surpris et amer que le Lionceau lui lance est presque effrayant. Et puis soudain, l'autre fait un pas vers lui, prend une profonde inspiration, et lui balance son poing en pleine figure.

Shura ne fait rien pour arrêter ce coup, ni les suivants, qui ne tardent pas à suivre. C'est bientôt une volée violente qui se met à pleuvoir sur la poitrine du Capricorne, sans que celui-ci ne fasse un geste, ne pousse un cri pour que le Lion cesse. Il n'en a ni la force, ni même l'envie.

Aiolia pleure, à présent. Il sanglote, sans pouvoir se retenir, tandis que peu à peu , la force de ses coups sur la peau du meurtrier de son frère diminue. Shura ne fait rien. Par ces coups, son âme élimine enfin toutes ces années de haine, de rancœur et de souffrances, que le retour de son grand-frère n'a pas sue effacer.

Par la Déesse, si Aioros savait...S'il savait ce que son Chaton adoré avait du endurer, toutes ces années, jamais il ne lui aurait pardonné. Ni à Saga et Kanon, d'ailleurs...Car les gardes du Sanctuaire ont tout fait subir au petit garçon triste, destiné à devenir le Lion des Ors. Coups, insultes, privations, et pire, encore...Les coups se sont arrêtés, maintenant. Tandis qu'il s'approche, serrant le Lionceau sanglotant tout contre lui, Shura ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner, sentant monter la bile au creu de sa gorge, tandis qu'il se rappelle le jour où Aiolia a obtenu son armure, justement. Un jour qui, normalement, aurait du être un jour heureux pour un petit garçon bien trop silencieux...Et bien non. Parce que ce jour là, aucun des amis du Chaton n'était présent, et les deux sadiques du Sanctuaire en ont profité pour le forcer à aller sur la tombe de son frère, que le petit, ce jour là, a été forcé de renier celui-ci. Shura ignore la totalité des faits, bien sur...Mais il sait cependant qu'Aphrodite et Deathmask ont eut, après cet épisode, l'interdiction formelle d'approcher Aiolia, peu importe les raisons. Et il sait aussi que, ce jour là, le Pope était furieux, comme jamais auparavant. Depuis ce jour, plus jamais Shura, ni aucun autre chevalier d'or, ne l'avait entendu rire, avant le retour de son frère...

Shura serre un peu plus Aiolia contre lui, embrassant machinalement les boucles blondes au sommet de son crane, avant de le prendre par les épaules, pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Il faut qu'il se repose, maintenant...Ils pourront toujours s'entre-tuer demain, si c'est ce que son lionceau souhaite.

Tout contre lui, Aiolia soupire. Il ne sait plus quoi penser de Shura. Il est bien, là, tout contre lui...Et pourtant, souvent, il voudrait le voir mort.

Peut- être les manigances du grand-père masqué ne sont pas si stupides, finalement...Ici, loin de son frère, il peut enfin faire éclater sa rage, accompagné par une personne qui sait ce qu'il a enduré, et peut-être aussi une personne de confiance...Ici, il peut enfin faire son deuil. Pas le deuil de son frère, non, mais celui de l'enfance qu'il aurait du avoir, et qui lui a été volée. Le deuil de ses rêves...

Et puis qui sait, peut-être, ainsi, pourra-t'il s'en forger de nouveaux ?

* * *

-Tu est inquiet.

Adossé à l'une des colonnes du Palais, les yeux dans le vague, Shion ne répond pas, poussant brièvement un léger soupir lorsque Dokho se glisse derrière lui pour l'enlacer gentillement. Oui, Shion est inquiet...Entre Kanon qui joue à cache-cache et Saga qui a décidé de rester enfermé dans la troisième maison, il faut dire que les raisons sont nombreuses. Et puis, il n'est pas vraiment certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, concernant Shura et Aiolia. Le Lion risque d'être assez en colère quant il va se rendre compte de la supercherie, c'est une certitude...Mais bon, l'ancien Bélier fera ce qu'il fait toujours, dans ces moments-là. Il s'adaptera...

Des lèvres joueuses se posent sur sa nuque, le faisant sursauter, et Shion relève la tête pour croiser une paire de perles couleurs émeraude, où brille tout l'amour que Dokho ressent pour lui, ponctué d'un peu de malice et d'un minuscule soupçon d'inquiétude, qu'il efface d'un baiser, tandis que l'autre resserre son étreinte .

Dokho. En plus de 250 années de vie commune, son compagnon n'a presque pas changé. Il est toujours aussi chaud qu'une braise incandescente et doux comme un ourson, tantôt sérieux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de remettre l'un des jeunes à sa place ou d'enseigner à Shiryu, par exemple, mais parfois aussi gamin que peut l'être un enfant, se comportant comme un chiot un peu fou, très maladroit et franchement attendrissant. Dokho est multiple, à ses yeux, et c'est aussi le seul être, avec les autres Ors, qu'il aime réellement, de tout son cœur de vieillard dans un corps de bambin de même pas 20 ans.

- Shion ?

- Tu a raison...Je suis inquiet.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Ce sont des adultes raiso... Responsables, quant ils veulent.

- C'est juste. Je sais, c'est simplement difficile de m'y faire, tu sais. Surtout concernant Kanon...Je l'avais sous le nez depuis le début, par la Déesse ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu louper quelque chose d'aussi gros. Mais, non, l'un des chevaliers dont j'ai la charge déprime et moi je ne vois rien !

- Personne n'est infaillible, tu sais ? Et puis, je pense que Kanon ne nous dit pas tout. Tu m'a bien dit avoir vu des traces de bleus sur son corps ? Je l'ai suivi, récemment, pour être sur. Il ne se bat avec personne, ni dans le Sanctuaire, ni au Palais, et se contente d'assister aux entraînements sans rien faire, dans les Arènes.

-Logique, vu que je lui ai demandé de ne pas forcer. Je n vois pas trop où tu veut en venir, Amour.

-Je veut en venir au fait que cet après-midi, j'ai croisé notre ami Kanon en montant te rejoindre. Apparemment, il était partie chercher de la glace chez les deux Roméos de la huitième maison...avec deux charmants bleus de plus au niveau du cou, des griffures et une tête qui ferait peur à un spectre !

-C'est absolument impossible. Hormis Aioros, qui ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal, et Shaka, qui ne s'abaisserait absolument pas à frapper quelqu'un qui serait déjà affaiblit, Kanon n'a vu personne !

- Tu est certain que ces blessures ont été infligés par quelqu'un d'extérieur ?

-C'est forcément cela ! Kanon ne ...Non !

-Je crois bien que si, Shion. Ces blessures, c'est Kanon qui se les ait infligées. Tout seul. Mais je pense que quelque chose a du l'y pousser.

Shion est stupéfait..C'est tout simplement impensable, même si la théorie se tient...Et puis, cela expliquerait du coup l'étrange hostilité du cadet envers Saga, de même qu'une partie de sa fascination pour Aioros. Ça ne peut être que cela, en effet. Mais comment ?

-Dokho...Il faut qu'on en parle à Saga.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? « Salut, chevalier, il semblerait que ton cher frère adoré ait hérité de ton double, mais bizarrement, c'est pas la même personnalité, donc on aurait besoin d'un coup de pouce. Pas la même ? Bah oui, apparemment, elle pousse ton frère au suicide, c'est marrant, non ? Tient, et puis pendant que tu est là, profite-en aussi pour nous amener l'armure des Gémeaux, vu qu'à première vue, c'est elle la responsable » ?

-Dokho...

- Comment je le sais ? Parce que deux de nos anciens compagnons, j'ai nommé Aspros et Defteros, se sont retrouvés dans la même situation que vous, trouvant en plus le moyen de tomber respectivement amoureux l'un de l'autre avant de s'étriper joyeusement !

-Dokho !

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité !

-Ferme-la et laisse moi réfléchir... Je vais trouver une solution.

_* Le Poème est de moi, c'est l'un de mes professeur (assez courageux pour lire mes fics sachant qu'il ne connaît pas Saint Seiya) qui a insisté pour que je l'y mette. Le titre est , comme vous l'avez deviné, « Je te regarde »^^_

_Voilou ! Du coups, c'est franchement plus sombre que ce que je pensais, désolée...Encore que c'est pas trop mauvais, selon moi. Pauvre Kanon ! La malédiction des Gémeaux à encore frappé XD Mais du coup, j'ai un peu adapté l'histoire des Gémeaux de Lost Canvas pour mon plaisir personnel^^ Et oui, je les aime bien aussi, mes papis XD_

_Pour les fans de Shaka, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir mis en colère ( on range les torches!^^). C'est comme ça que je le vois, personnellement : un brin « m'enfoutiste », assez froid, mais avec un bon fond, malgré tout. Et Sorry aussi aux fans d'Aphrodite et de Deathmask, mais bon^^ faut bien des méchants ( enfin, des « moins gentils » ça va quant même bien se finir ^^) Pour que ça colle^^_

_Du coup, pas de bronzes, et c'est volontaire ( eh oui, sinon Seiya va se retrouver comme par hasard les 4 fers en l'air à aller compter fleurette à sa majesté Hadès XD). J'en parlerait probablement un peu au prochain chapitre, promis ( mon Hyoga chéri!^^), mais partez du principe que Seiya est en voyage ou n'importe quoi d'autre XD_

_Du coup, merci encore pour vos commentaires et à bientôt ^^ ( pour voir la tronche que va faire Saga quant on va lui annoncer la bonne et heureuse nouvelle XD!^^)_


End file.
